


[20:59]

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: SKZ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: “I’ve been in love with you for… for a while.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/You
Series: SKZ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561771
Kudos: 35





	[20:59]

You find yourself far too annoyed when your doorbell sounds just before the newest episode to air of the TV series you were watching was going to air. It’s not the answering the door and dealing with the person that causes you to roll your eyes, it’s the fact you’ve kept up with this TV show for so long and not missed it at all.

That was why all your friends knew that your DND time was Wednesdays 9-10pm.

Yet still, there was someone who wanted to come and see you. Judging by the time, and that you hadn’t ordered anything on Amazon, you were going to be facing either an accidental buzzer or one of your friends who forgot the one thing you asked of them.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Hey.” You’re surprised to hear Chan’s voice on the other side of the intercom, seeing as you knew that he was going to be up early tomorrow and told you he was going to be a few hours ago. His voice sounds shaky but you can never tell from these speakers. “Can I come up, please?”

No, he definitely sounded like he wasn’t in the best state of mind. You pause for a moment as you panic over might be wrong, though bring yourself out of it when you realise Chan is getting your radio silence downstairs “Sure. I’ll buzz you up.”

Luckily your door doesn’t cause any problems and the buzzing system works well, so Chan is able to get inside without any problems. You go straight to your front door, opening it slightly and standing behind the gap that goes out onto the stairway so you can see how he looks before he comes in. His footsteps are heavy as he climbs the two flights of stairs to your apartment, and you’re surprised to see him barefaced with his under eyes red and lips a pasty colour.

Chan avoids your eye contact as he approaches the door. He’s not wearing socks, his sweats are dirty and the hoodie doesn’t match the other brands he’s wearing. He hasn’t even picked up a face mask like he usually does. He wasn’t making himself look presentable at all which meant he most definitely came here without giving much thought to it.

And that makes you panic as he approaches the door and finally looks up to meet your eyes.

“I need to tell you something,” Chan says, looking behind you to see if there’s anyone else inside. He looks back to you with his lips parted, almost relieved that you’re alone. “I… uh, it’s better if I tell you inside.”

You nod twice, opening the door wider so he can come in. He’s been here so many times that he places his shoes by your door and instinctively walks towards the sofa in the middle of the room, though stops behind it and waits for you to approach. He turns back to you, face emotionless apart from the remnants of the past hour that you can see.

Though Chan doesn’t speak. He just stares at you, eyes wider than usual and hands a touch shaky. You stand still for a moment, confused by his unusual actions, though when you approach Chan to actually check he’s okay, he surprises you with his lips starting to quiver and eyes becoming glassy, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

You frown when you notice how he looks, stepping forward again to comfort him. Chan stops you from getting any closer by putting an arm between the two of you, shaking his head. “Please don’t. I’m being a pussy right now.”

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t been honest with you.”

Chan’s words don’t make things any easier. He drops his hand, though takes the opportunity to move closer to you instead of the reverse. He takes baby steps until he’s about a foot before you, sorrow filling each of his features. You move your lips a touch to speak, though Chan stops you by throwing his arms around you and hugging you as tight as he can.

You can feel how fast his heart is beating at first. His head rests on your shoulder, body quiet for a moment until you hear the most agonising of sobs leave him. His arms get tighter around you as you feel his tears start to soak through onto your skin, but it’s impossible to know what to say to him because this is still the Chan you’ve been friends with for years who cried in secret and did his best to make everyone think he was made of steel.

So you just hug him back, rubbing your left hand across his back as he calms himself down. You gently settle your head just above his, jaw in his hairline as you do your best to silent comfort him. It doesn’t take too long for him to calm down, though even when he looks up to you, you know there’s no part of him that’s any better than when he saw you at the door.

Chan stares at you for the moment, wiping his cheeks and eyes with the back of his right hand. He laughs, mostly at himself, before a smile appears on his lips. You can see regret, sorrow, pain, and fear. What could be the cause of those emotions that ends with him having a smile? Oh, there’s that one thing which causes everyone to have feelings like that.

“I’ve been in love with you for… for a while.”


End file.
